


shower room

by suzzy0662



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzzy0662/pseuds/suzzy0662
Summary: yeah because of the 180827 vlive.





	shower room

泳池裡、只要在水面下就以為什麼也看不到，林在範以為這是小孩子才會有的想法，直到王嘉爾在直播的時候，水面下的手扯了他的褲子好幾下，林在範瞪了他一眼，眼神裡帶著點認真的責怪。

王嘉爾沒有退縮。

他就是一個不會因為這種威嚇就退縮的人，尤其是對象是林在範的時候。

他喜歡林在範，所以越是被他推拒、越是要逼迫他。

朴珍榮說他就是這樣愛針對林在範，才會被林在範私下叫做公主。

他不在意、他喜歡被叫公主，尤其是被林在範叫。

但林在範從不在他面前叫他公主，總是顧左右而言他然後偏過頭急著逃離這個話題，就算王嘉爾已經明白地告訴他：公主嗎？謝謝在範哥～，林在範還是覺得這個名詞在本人面前說的這個想法，令他的臉與耳朵都有要燒灼起來的害臊感。

 

『叫我公主嘛～』鏡頭轉向Mark跟BamBam的時候，王嘉爾又不屈不撓地用口型說著，水面下的手一邊又拉扯起林在範的褲子，雖然裡面有套運動泳褲，但王嘉爾的手很明顯地過度興奮，硬是連裡面運動泳褲也稍微扯開了一點。

 

上次兩人做那回事的時候，因為行程的差異，林在範有一段時間沒見到他，特別興奮，高潮時忍不住喊了他小公主，王嘉爾每次回想起來都無比痛恨自己沒有把那次歡愛的過程完整錄下來，一個人的行程的時候，那句小公主足夠讓他在浴室裡高潮2次。

但林在範那時因為被他聽得清清楚楚而羞憤欲死，之後無論王嘉爾怎麼軟磨硬泡他都不願意再提到公主兩個字。

 

王嘉爾心裡很不是滋味，想當初Daddy、baby、在範，不管什麼稱呼，只要林在範幹得爽了要他再叫一次，他一定卯足了勁在對方耳邊撒嬌一樣叫個不停。

 

鏡頭轉過來、離兩個人有點距離，林在範推開王嘉爾水面下的手，水面上跟他推打玩鬧著，嘩的一聲把他推進水裡，但王嘉爾起身的時候眼睛緊閉著也沒在笑。

林在範心裡的警鈴立刻響了一下，王嘉爾生氣超難哄，而且他會鬧超久，還來不及思考下一步怎麼做、身體已經反射動作地緊緊摟住王嘉爾，用他喜歡的頸部磨蹭著他，小公主這時候微微笑了出來，啊太好了沒生氣，討好地繼續摸摸他頭、幫他撩開被水沾濕黏在臉上的頭髮，臉也摸一摸，小公主眉開眼笑，危機解除。

 

吵吵鬧鬧的直播結束，鏡頭一關上，大家急急忙忙地開始脫去濕黏在身上的衣服，想快點沖洗掉泳池裡特有的消毒水氣味，吵雜的沐浴間裡金有謙忍不住還是嘲笑了林在範，『只要跟哥一組不管比什麼都會輸啦！』『哥的體力到底都用在哪裡啊？』Bam也跟著一搭一唱，林在範投擲了一個「想挨揍嗎？」的眼神過去，弟弟們手腳動作很快，沖完了就跑出去了。

 

淋浴間裡只剩下他跟王嘉爾兩個人，珍榮因為不喜歡在外面的浴室洗澡，只是隨便沖沖就換衣服出去了，榮宰跟Mark早早就已經洗完去外面找東西吃了。

 

小公主就在他旁邊，胸肌飽滿，水珠沾滿了他緊繃的背部、臀部，還有減脂跟鍛練後緊實彈性的大腿，王嘉爾已經習慣除毛，那些林在範曾經覺得性感又可愛的腹毛現在只剩下光滑平坦的肌肉紋理，他的陰莖已經微微挺起，濕潤的紅色跟他的嘴唇很類似。

 

「哥……哥的體力就是用在這種地方嗎？」

林在範貼上他的後背，手指粗魯地揉弄著王嘉爾已經完全挺起的陰莖，那個地方手感滑潤、隨著王嘉爾的喘息而微微抽動的感覺令林在範想跪下來含著它，但他不想在這種地方拖上太久，林在範喜歡在他的臥室裡好好地操人，好好地享受，然後能夠在自己喜歡的床上好好睡一覺。王嘉爾也懂他就是有些毛，兩人心照不宣的就是這一發得速戰速決。

 

沒什麼東西可以潤滑，林在範用一種接近粗暴的手技讓王嘉爾很快地咬著他的寬肩射了出來，哼哼嗯嗯的呻吟帶著點哭腔，他知道有點弄痛他了，連忙吻著王嘉爾的鼻頭跟嘴唇，留下一連串帶著唾液的痕跡，在他耳邊安撫著說好乖Jackson好棒、是我的好寶寶。  
蓮蓬頭熱水澆淋、細細的水絲裡王嘉爾抬起有點紅的大眼睛盯著他，嘴唇嘟著、還是帶著點哽咽地說：「叫…叫我公主、快點、」

林在範失笑，挺著自己硬直的陰莖就著王嘉爾的精液潤滑，操弄進他的身體。

王嘉爾雙腿纏著他的腰，拼命地在他鎖骨下一些的地方啃咬著，林在範弄得他很爽，為了快點把他幹到高潮，一點也沒有迴避的每一下都捅在那塊敏感的軟肉上，頂住了之後甚至有點粗暴地在裡面摩擦好幾次，王嘉爾被他弄得叫了出來，一邊夾緊了腿哀求著太硬了會死掉，一邊吻了他喜歡的那張臉跟那雙長長的眼睛，林在範快射出來的時候扯著王嘉爾的頭髮讓他往後仰，一口氣從他的喉結一路往上啃咬，含住嘴唇的時候，林在範無法克制地射了。

王嘉爾忍不住縮了一下身體，被林在範緊緊抱著腰，被迫用裡面那塊柔軟的嫩肉承接了林在範硬熱的前端溢出的液體。

他爽得哭了出來，雙腿抽搐地夾得更緊。

因為那個人在他耳邊非常小聲地呢喃著：

「Jackson是我的公主。」

 

\--

沒有劇情就算了，標題還是很老梗的shower room、我就只是受不了小情侶在那邊鴛鴦戲水、一股戀愛的酸臭味而已。

最好是給我趕快去結婚喔。


End file.
